This invention relates to golf clubs in general and, more particularly, to golf clubs for putting.
One of the more difficult aspects of mastering the game of golf is developing and maintaining an effective putting technique. Effective putting depends upon many factors--some objective, some subjective--including the speed of the greens on any given day and at any given time, and the "feel" of the golf putting club. Through the years, golf putters of many different, widely varying designs have been produced, from simple blade shapes through mallet head bodies and blade putters having compound curved rear surfaces. Individual golfers have developed individual preferences for different putter shapes and styles, with these preferences changing from time to time. Consequently, most devotees of the sport of golf accumulate several putters over time, with each putter providing a different "feel" for the individual golfer. Not only does this present a club storage problem for the individual golfer, but the requirement for a wide variety of different putters each providing different "feel" dictates that golf club retailers must carry in inventory a large number of different style putters in order to satisfy the needs of customers.
While golf putters are known which permit adjustment of the weight of the putter head by adding or removing internally located weights, and which enable adjustment of the loft of the striking surface, efforts to date to provide a golf putter with easily adjustable weight, striking surface texture and hardness have not met with success.